


I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it

by transgendergerard



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Pete Wentz, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Non-binary Gerard Way, Trans Male Character, Trans Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: One day Pete finally decides to come out as a trans boy to Mikey Way and he should've have been so worried cause, in the end, it really is just Mikey.





	I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back with a new fic to make all your favs trans. This time it's Pete cause come on trans boy Pete Wentz... yes I know you'll agree with me! Anyways I wrote this a few days ago so I decided to post it here since it's been a while since I posted a fic. Since the last time I posted i've come out as a trans boy myself to a few of my friends and even my sister and it all went really well! But yeah I hope you guys enjoy my first Mikey/Pete fic :) 
> 
> Song title is from "Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year" by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> My tumblr: www.wayswift.tumblr.com

Pete was in his bunk on the fall out boy tour bus. They’re on tour with My Chemical Romance and Jimmy Eat World in middle of the southeast United States. Pete was in his bunk listening to music, trying to distract himself from the heavy feeling in his stomach and from his dysphoria. His dysphoria has been acting up in the worst ways the past couple of days. Maybe because that time of the month is about to start. Maybe because it’s 100 degrees and he’s wearing jeans and hoodies 24/7. Or maybe because he’s been thinking about coming out to his best friend and kinda boyfriend but not really boyfriend Mikey Way. 

Yeah, that’s it. Coming out to Mikey Way. He kinda needs to do that still. He's only come out to his family, band, and a few people at FBR and that's about it. None of the other guys on tour knows or maybe if they do they had figured out and they haven't said anything about it to him. 

He’s been thinking about coming out to Mikey for the past couple of weeks, but he just doesn't have the guts to do it. He likes having someone seeing him as a guy and not question him about anything. The main reason why he really wants to come out is because he hasn’t gone all the way with Mikey. He hasn’t really gotten all the way at all, to tell the truth. He has always told Mikey it’s because it’s the scar on his chest from the open heart surgeries he had as a kid and that he’s really self-conscious about them. 

Which is true, he does worry about that, but not as much as he used to. The real reason is because he doesn’t really have a dick and he has boobs. Guys don’t have boobs, but he does for some reason. So yeah, Mikey doesn’t know about him being trans and it’s been eating at him lately. Pete turned off his music when he heard footsteps coming up to his bunk. He turns his body to open the curtain to see Patrick in the hallway.

“Hey, Pete?” Patrick asks. 

“Yeah, Patrick?” 

“We’re going to go out with My Chemical Romance and Jimmy Eat World. Wanna come?” 

“Nah, I’m good. I’m going to stay on the bus. Maybe go to the hotel early.” 

“What is this, Pete Wentz turning down a party?” Patrick questioned. 

“I just… have a lot on my mind lately,” Pete said quietly.

“Oh? What is it? Is your dysphoria bad?” “I mean… not as bad as it normally is.” 

“Then what’s wrong?” Patrick sounds worried now. 

“Imthinkingaboutcomingouttomikeyway.” 

“Say that again? I didn’t hear you.” 

“I’m thinking about coming out to Mikey Way.” 

“Oh.” Patrick didn’t really know what to say. 

“Yeah. Oh.” Pete replied.

“And when are you planning on coming out to him?” 

"Tonight. I think… yeah, tonight.” I should learn to keep my mouth shut Pete thinks to himself. 

“Well… I wish you the best of luck. Do you want one of us to come for back up?” Patrick asks.

“No, I think I can handle myself with this one.” He hopes. 

“Okay, if you say so. Call us if anything bad happens.” 

“Nothing bad is going to happen! It’s just Mikey!” Pete screams back. 

“Well, if it’s just Mikey don’t freak out so much. I’ll see you later.” 

And with that Patrick’s gone and Pete is by himself again. he’s really going to do this. He’s really going to come out to Mikey. 

“I should probably go to my chem’s bus and do it now. Get it over with.” He says out loud to no one. 

He gets out of his bunk and puts on his favorite hoodie. He gets out of fobs bus and heads to My Chems bus in the parking lot of some hotel all the bands are staying in. He walks up to the bus and isn’t sure if he should knock or not. He knocks and then lets himself in. 

“Hey, uh, is anyone here?” He asks out loud. 

“Yeah, Pete I’m here in the back,” Mikey says. 

Okay. I’m going to do this. He thinks to himself. Pete walks to the end of the bus to the back lounge. 

“Hey, babe. Where is everyone else?” Pete asked.

“Some party. I didn’t really want to go.” 

“Oh, yeah same. Patrick asked me to go but I told him I had something on my mind.” 

"Oh really? What?” Mikey asks.

“Uh, um… do you wonder why we haven’t gone all the way yet?” Pete asks nervously.

"Yeah, but you said it’s because of your scars and I’m totally fine with waiting,” Mikey replied. 

“Okay, well… that’s true, but that’s not the real reason.” Pete says. 

“Really? What’s the real reason?” Mikey asks. 

Pete sits down on the couch. Pulls his legs up to his chest trying to make himself small. He takes off his hoodie and throws it to the floor along with his shirt to reveal just his binder. Mikey gives him this curious look on his face. 

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Mikey says while he sits next to Pete.

“The reason I haven’t want to go all the way yet is because… god, I can’t believe I’m doing this… the reason is because I’m trans. I’m transgender.” Pete says in one breathe. He did it. He said it. 

"Oh.” Mikey says quietly. Doesn’t know what to say. 

“Yeah. Oh. Do you hate me now?” Pete asks with sadness in his voice like he already knows the answer. 

“No, I don’t. Why would I? Just because your body isn’t like everyone else’s doesn’t mean you’re not a boy. You know who you are.” Mikey says, and Pete smiles a little. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Pete gives a weak reply. 

“Can I ask how long have you known?” Mikey asks. 

 

“I started questioning when I was 12, and then finally figured it out when I was a freshman in high school and then I started binding in secret and cut all my hair off for the first time. I then came out to my parents in 10th grade. Most people realize they're born as the wrong gender when they're like I don't know 5 or even younger, but because of all the shit I went through all my heart and all the surgeries I had I didn't figure out until a little bit later and was scared I wasn't trans enough because I didn't figure out sooner." 

Pete won't tell anyone just how scared he was when he finally put the pieces together that he was trans. He thought it was too late and that once the time finally came to him transition he wouldn't be able to cause he found out sooner than other people. 

 

“And I guess it went well for you?” 

“Yeah, it did. I was really worried though. I thought I was going to kick out and move in with my sister.” 

“Well, I’m glad that didn’t happen.” 

“Me either. I actually planned it so I came out to my parents at her house just in case they wanted to kick me out.” Pete remembers every detail of that day and was super relieved when he found out he didn't have to stay with his older sister forever. 

 

“Who else knows?” Mikey asks. 

“The band, and a few important people at the label." 

“Oh, okay. Are you going to come out to the public?” 

“I… I don’t know maybe? Maybe when I start T. There are just no other trans boys out so it’s just hard to decide if it's going to be right decision to come out to everyone.” 

“Yeah, I understand. Just come out when you feel like you’re ready.” Pete just nods his head. 

“Hey, do you want to go to the hotel and call in early?” Mikey asks. Noticing how upset Pete is. 

“I, sure. Yeah. I just have to make sure to tell Patrick.” 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Come on.” Mikey says. 

He gets up and faces Pete. Pete gets off the couch and puts his shirt and hoodie back on. He wished he can just walk around in his binder, or even with a normal flat chest like everyone else. Maybe someday he thinks in the back of his head. After he puts his clothes on Mikey puts his hand out and Pete guesses he wants him to hold it so he gets up and goes and hold his hand. Even kisses his cheek. 

“Thank you, for accepting me,” Pete says. 

“You’re welcome, though accepting you for who you are shouldn’t be something to be praised.” 

“Well, you know, some people are dicks cause some people don’t have one,” Pete says. 

“Yeah, that’s true sadly,” Mikey replies. 

“Come on, let's go before my brother and his boyfriend come on the bus to make out like teenagers,” Mikey says. 

“Oh! That’s not fair. I don’t need to picture that.” Pete says out loud. He doesn't even like to see Gerard and Frank be all couply let alone think about them doing well... whatever Mikey had just said. 

“Then let me take you to the hotel and do the same to you. ” Mikey replies. Pete blushes and holds onto Mikey’s hand while he leads them out of the bus and to the hotel. 

Coming out wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. After all, it was just Mikey,


End file.
